


You Say Potato, I say Potato

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fun at the Farmer's Market.





	You Say Potato, I say Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

He’d come to the local market with his usual heirloom potatoes, varieties such as _Austrian Kipfelkrumpl,_ Shetland Blacks, and Bliss Triumph. Needless to say he wasn’t impressed with the young man who set up next to him. At least not until the fellow asked to borrow a yam and began to carve.

The results were very _interesting_ and well worth inviting the young man out for a drink later.


End file.
